


Five words or less

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike answers Buffy's question in five words or less.





	Five words or less

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Five words or less  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-15 (for the f word)  
>  **Word Count:** 205  
>  **Summary:** Spike answers Buffy's question in five words or less.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 25 for the phrase 'Out for a walk... bitch.' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Buffy’s eyes widened in shocked appreciation as she watched her blonde vampire begin to remove his shirt. _It was in the middle of the day. What was he doing?_ When his hands reached for his pants she couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “What are you doing?” She repeated her thoughts out loud.

He could have said something romantic, something that would curl her toes and make her breath catch in her throat but before he could say anything at all Buffy interrupted.

"Five words or less." She quickly swallowed a giggle; she was absolutely positive his answer wouldn’t be _Out for a walk... bitch._

With a reminiscent smile on his face Spike leaned his head to the side and counted on his fingers one by one as he spoke. "I'm going to fuck... you."

Unabashed love shown in her eyes warring with the carnal lust that drove her body as slowly, teasingly she unbuttoned her dress and let it fall to the floor. “So, what’s stopping you?”

A growl rumbling in his throat, Spike swung her up into his arms and tossed her on the bed before quickly joining her there.

She opened her arms and with a moan of pleasure welcomed him inside of her.


End file.
